


Kitten

by BlackwatchMimi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Wound Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackwatchMimi/pseuds/BlackwatchMimi
Summary: Jesse McCree is a kind but dangerous man, and he has you injured and cornered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I should slam out another McCree fic.  
> I feel like I always write him super sweet, but McCree /is/ a notorious outlaw.  
> So maybe i thought, he might be at least just a liiiitle bit sadistic.

“Look at you, sweetheart, ain’t you just a cute little sight.”

The familiar southern drawl snapped your attention to the man behind you, your body spinning to meet his gaze. In that instant, a choked out groan of pain escaped your lips, and you grasped at the bullet wound in you shoulder, blood staining your hand.

“This is hardly the time for flirting, McCree,” your voice was laced with irritation, pain, but there was no malice in the way you spoke to the outlaw. The two of you had simply been working on the same target, and not to anyone’s surprise, the Cowboy managed to one-up you once again, leaving _him_ free to collect the bounty you’d been after.

“I’m thinkin’ there ain’t a better time than now,” he stepped closer to you, and you backed away; the fact that your body pressed back into a wall reminding you that you were cornered.

“Did you suddenly decide to come for my bounty too?” Your eyes wandered up and down his person, trying to get a feel for the man’s intent. While the two of you weren’t enemies, allies wasn’t the right word either; just two bounty hunters who occasionally crossed paths. McCree himself had an incredibly hefty bounty on his head, one you’d considered going after before, but after seeing his resourcefulness, his skill, in action, you knew the man wasn’t much of an option for bringing in. Sometimes, you wondered if there was anyone who could take out Jesse McCree.

The cowboy chuckled and made an overly exaggerated shrugging gesture, continuing forward until he was right in your space; lips curled up deviously. The brim of his hat pressed to your forehead as he leaned down closer.

“More like I couldn’t help but think you’re lookin’ like a lost little kitten,” his eyes wandered up and down your body, making you feel exposed by the way his expression seemed to have a hunger you’d never seen in the man. You flinched as he placed a cool metal hand on your arm, carefully trailing it upward until it came to the wound in your shoulder. There really didn’t seem to be any hostile intent, and you couldn’t bring yourself to move regardless.

His eyes connected with yours, watching carefully, searching for something. “I just wanna see what can get a kitten like you purrin’,” his words came out a low murmur. You weren’t given any time to respond before your lips were taken by his, facial hair tickling as he kissed you with the same hunger you’d seen in his expression before. It didn’t last long, but when he pulled away you were fighting to catch your breath. McCree himself seemed unfazed, a small grin playing on his lips as he tilted his head ever so slightly to the side, watching you curiously; his metallic fingers carefully stroking the skin at your shoulder - dangerously close to where you’d been wounded.

“If anythin’ gets to be too much, tell me to stop, got that, kitten?”

You wanted to ask what he even meant by that, but an answer was given to you suddenly when the tip of one of his cold fingers pressed at the entrance of your injury. Instead you gasped, followed up by a cry of pain. The hand on the uninjured side flew up and grasped at the cloth of his serape, knuckles going white from the tightness of your hold. McCree however, didn’t relent.

“Painful, ain’t it?” he sounded amused, but not malicious or unkind. If anything, it seemed the opposite.

“J-Jesse, what are you doing? It’s not like the bullet is still in there,” your words came out in ragged breaths, the strain apparent with almost each syllable.

“I know,” his voice came out low, wanting. McCree leaned forward, brushing his lips against your neck, his hot breaths making your body shiver. “Can’t help but wanna play with you, you’re so cute like this.”

The tip of his metallic finger withdrew from the hole and smeared blood across your clavicle. At the same time, his lips carefully began sucking at the skin on your neck. This time the sound you made wasn’t painted, but rather a low moan of pleasure. You could feel your blood vessels strain from the way he sucked at you, knew for certain there’d be a bruise left.

When he pulled away, his tongue smoothed over the spot he’d sucked, a bright red mark adorning your skin that would likely soon become more purple and bruised. “You ain’t tellin’ me to stop, though.”

Your cheeks flushed at his remark, and though he pulled away to look at your face, you avoided eye-contact with the outlaw. He was right, you didn’t ask him to stop, there was no denying that your body was enjoying this kind of attention from the dangerous man. He chuckled, and it only served to make your face hotter with embarrassment.

That feeling was replaced by pain once more as he carefully prodded at your wound again, this time a little more eagerly rather than the curious, gentle way he’d played with it before. His other hand rested on your hip, holding your body in place while he continued to explore your injury with his finger; sounds of pain ringing through the otherwise silent air with each movement against the damaged tissue.

“What sweet noises, kitten,” along with his words, he pulled your hips forward, grinding himself against you; a groan sounding from his mouth at the friction between your body and his. There was no denying he was incredibly hard, and despite the pain of the way he played casually with your wound, you could feel your own arousal heating up in your core.

He removed his finger again, leaving you whimpering as he moved the bloodstained, metal digit to his mouth; licking off the blood left on it. Immediately after, his hand caught your face and he dove in for another kiss, sliding his tongue past your lips and forcing you to taste your own blood he’d just casually lapped up.

His knee nudged your legs apart, settling itself between them. You were certain it was intentional the way he rubbed it against your heat, drawing out moans that were all but muffled against his ravenous kiss.

The whole thing was messy. In the first place, it had been a hot day, leaving your skin already glistening with sweat despite your light clothing. Not to mention the gunfight that happened prior to, along with the fact that you were bleeding. Thanks to the way he toyed with your wound, the blood was all over the skin around it. McCree seemed the least bit concerned with even keeping the kiss from being anything but a mess, a bit of saliva even dripping down your chin.

But god it all felt so fucking good.

Jesse seemed to be aware of the way you were enjoying it, his human hand running up and down your side, his cool metal thumb rubbing your cheek. Not to mention the way he continued to grind his knee against your most sensitive area. You wanted more.

The Outlaw appeared to be happy to oblige, almost even aware of the way your body ached for him. He slid his hand up your tank top, ran it over your bare skin with a taunting slowness, until he settled on your breast; groping the soft mound of skin - toying with it. His other hand left your cheek to wander down your body until it rested at your waistband, a metal thumb hooking into it and pulling your bottoms down just barely. For a brief time, he remained like that until finally the kiss was broken. He only spared you a quick flash of his teeth before lowering himself down your body, bringing his other hand down to hook into your waistband as well.

He took a knee in front of you. As a last minute thought, he removed his hat and placed it carefully off to the side before pulling down your bottoms. You lifted your legs one by one out of them so he could toss them to the side, and the moment they were no longer in the way, he swiftly moved his mouth to your heat, licking over your underwear with the flat of his tongue slowly; you braced yourself against the wall and moaned at the much needed contact.

He didn’t remove your panties, but rather continued to work you over with his mouth from on top of the garment, nipping playfully at your clit, nuzzling against your folds as best as your underwear would allow. One of your hands fell to the back of his head, your fingers tangling in his shaggy brown locks as you bucked into him needily.

“You want more?” he only pulled away enough to speak, his hot breath tickling against you as he did.

“Yes please,” your voice sounded even more cracked than when you’d spoken while in pain.

“Well if you're gonna ask so politely...” his tone was taunting, devious. He stood, watching you with a grin as his metal hand slid into your underwear and effortlessly tore them off, a distinct noise of fabric ripping sounding out as he did.

“Jes-”

Your words were silenced by another kiss, a low chuckle rumbling in his chest. When he pulled off, he kept close, his lips ghosting against yours, tickling you with each movement.

“Didn’t you want more?” as he spoke, his hand nestled itself between your legs, a finger exploring between your slick folds, gliding up and down your slit tauntingly. You squirmed, but held back your moan stubbornly. Your eyes fell to the side; away from his gaze.

“Yes,” you murmured, a hint of stubbornness in your voice.

“Now that’s what I like to hear,” he circled his finger around your clit while his metal hand made quick work of his belt and zipper. He didn’t give you a chance to look before he hauled your legs up and around his waist, pressing your back against the wall. You could feel his thick member slide against your slit tauntingly.

Just as you were about to protest yet another tease, McCree pushed into you, easing in bit by bit. His thickness was enough to make your walls ache at the stretching sensation, but he seemed to be accommodating that by moving slowly until he was all the way in.

Without waiting for any adjustment, he withdrew and pushed in once more; a little faster this time. Figuring you were doing fine handling him, he settled quickly into a firm motion of thrusts, angling himself _perfectly_ right away to hit that sweet spot inside you. You tightened your legs around him and clutched his shoulders; your head rolling back against the wall as you let out little moans and mewls of pleasure.

“Just the sound I was lookin’ to hear,” he suddenly thrust hard into you, drawing out a cry of both pleasure and pain, “that’s one’s nice too.”

Your hips eagerly rocked with his movements as he returned to fucking you steadily, building you up with each thrust he made. His hand made its way between your bodies, thumb _pressing_ against your clit but not offering it any other stimulation - not yet. The act felt amazing but left you wanting for more as you were brought closer to your edge.

“Do you wanna cum, kitten?” It was like McCree still knew exactly what you wanted. You nodded rather than answered verbally, your moans and gasps too much to be able to speak properly.

He began to move his thumb, circling your clit and pushing you closer with each movement until finally you were teetering on the edge, moving as desperate as you could despite limitations from your position.

McCree leaned into you, running his tongue over the skin of your neck and just that was enough to send you over the edge, your cries sounding in the night air as you squeezed your legs tightly around his waist. Your toes curled as waves of pleasure washed over your body, the outlaw’s thrusts speeding up as you tightened around him in climax. He groaned low in your ear and buried himself fully inside of you, his cock twitching as he released himself.

The both of you remained locked together in your comedown for a few moments before he pulled out and set your feet carefully on the ground, tucking himself away in his pants; zipping and buckling himself back up.

You were left panting against the wall for some time; and apparently zoned out while McCree gathered his hat and your bottoms, holding your article of clothing out to you.

He watched you with a devious grin, eyes wandering your entire disheveled form. He certainly looked pleased with himself.

“Let’s get you dressed and fixed up, wouldn’t want you to have an infection,” he winked.

**Author's Note:**

> I also would like to take this time to say  
> Man I feel so bad I haven't been writing as often as I used to.  
> I really want to do more.
> 
> WHICH IS WHY;  
> I'd like to let any of my artistically inclined readers know that I am looking to do creative trades.  
> What I've mostly been looking for is art in return for me writing a fic but I could do fic for fic.  
> I am willing to do Reader insert fics you might wanna see or OC/Canon or maaaaaaybe canon/canon if I like the ship  
> I do already have a couple trades lined up but message me on tumblr (BlackwatchMimi)  
> That way I can have you on my radar, and we'll see if we both have what the other is looking for. :')  
> I can also be contacted (if you don't really use tumblr) at mimirenegade@gmail.com  
> I will be tentatively considering commissions soon as well.
> 
> Also please remember i love, and live off of, comments. <33


End file.
